Assassination Of My Lover
by NarutoFangirl123
Summary: Tenten was sent to kill Neji Hyuuga under certain circumstances she ends up falling in love with him/
1. Chapter 1

Her long flowing snow white dress ran from her shin too her chest. Everyone was in awe when the unfamiliar aura of the girl filled the room.

The mask which hid her face wasn't keeping anyone away from her, the smile on her face itself proved her beauty.

The chocolate haired, perfect frame girl had a purpose for attending this function.

Not to smile in the faces of others, not to drink and laugh the night away and most definetly not to wake up in an unfamiliar bed.

Tenten was here too do one thing.

Assassinate. And that's what she'll do.

* * *

"Neji you've been sitting here for almost an hour", a familiar voice said. Placing his drink down too look up at the speaker Neji saw his close friends Naruto with his fiance who was also his cousin; Hinata

They pulled out chairs and sat with him at the table . "This event doesn't amuse me", the man stated blandly.

He pulled the glass closer too my mouth and avoided Naruto's grin.

Don't get him wrong the well known Hyuuga doesn't hate parties. The man hated attending them without a companion, especially when his friends always came with the most gorgeous women. Its not that he was incapable of getting a woman to accompany me, far from.

Inviting any woman would make her think she was 'special ' too Neji , and she'd assume they were in a relationship.

Then the male would have too explain she was only invited too accompany him and asking her too accompany the man was not leading too crawl all other him constantly but never have thought about getting serious with one.

Neji looked down at his finger eying a ring of major significance. Naruto must have noticed him looking at the ring because the blonde started again.

"Neji... you can't fixate on that anymore." Immediately he knew what he meant.

"Hn"

"I mean, I Naruto Uzumaki was in love with Sakura for years. But here I am now engaged to the most beautiful woman in Konoha". Naruto said softly but loud enough to make his cousin blush madly.

Neji almost rolled his eyes. " The girl you made that promise too could be a completely different person now. And do you honestly think she's sitting looking at her ring?, she's probably enjoying herself so you should too".

The man hated when Naruto was right, which he usually was. "A guy like you should be having fun with a a gorgeous lady it may not amount to anything but you both would make nice memories.

He was right. "So what lady should I be with right now?" Neji asked. He could not deny the fact that he as amused, Naruto had a knack for picking the best companions.

"Hmmm, I already have the gorgeous woman at this function so I guess that one" Naruto answered. He pointed to a womanwho was sitting alone in the corner of the ball room alone with a drink in hand.

She looked similar to Neji before Hinata and Naruto had joined him.

"Hn". The man got up from his seat and walked up to the woman hoping that she would not be annoying.

* * *

No words could have described the shock that hit Tenten when Neji Hyuga asked her too dance. The data book said he wasn't the type to show interest in a woman first so the brunette had decided to wait until he had a decent amount of drinks to make her move.

But their was a change of plans. Tenten was now on the dance floor her hands on his shoulders, his on her waist and having a conversation.

"I don't recognize you", he said. His voice was smooth,low and velvety and the girl could not help but to be mesmerized by it.

"That would defeat the purpose of this being a mascaraed party". she answered giving him a small smile. She'd admit he had a nice voice but she was known to have a dulcet tone.

He gave a short chuckle. "What I meant to say was that this is an invite only function, but I don't think I've ever seen you before". The girl slightly tensed but quickly regained her composure.

"So you're gonna tell on me?" she giggled, the Hyuga nodded his head meaning no. "What are you doing here?" he asked with a perfect eyebrow raised.

"I just wanted to see how the rich live."

"How'd you get an invite"

"I found it... I guess the right thing to do would've been to give it back but I couldn't resist this once in a lifetime opportunity to mingle with the rich, powerful and gorgeous", she smiled.

Tenten could not lie she always wanted to be rich. To be someone of importance and help others, but unfortunately life had other plans for her.

"You guys have it so good". she muttered only realizing what she said too late.

* * *

At first Neji thought this woman was only one of the billions of people who wished to be rich with there own personal wish. But after she stated how 'good' he has it the man could hear sadness in her tone.

"What's your name?" Neji found himself asking. The woman hesitated, as if she was wondering if to tell him or not.

"Tenshi."

"It's not you took too long", the man laughed. He saw how wide her eyes were through her mask she looked right at her toes.

"It's Tenten".

"Well Tenten a poor man with a family is rich. I have no family therefore I am truly the poor one."

"As wise as you are handsome, I like that" Tenten smiled and Neji simply nodded.

* * *

After about 15 minutes of talking Neji had told the girl that he had something to show her. This was the part where she'd end him, but Tenten didn't want too this was something new to her. Usually she was sent to eliminate those fat, rich, selfish obnoxious men. But this one was different.

He seemed kind, honest and when he asked her anything his voice was always telling her he cared. Other men would have attempted to grope her but this one kept his hands to himself.

And strangely enough he managed to seem interested in her without even flirting! It made her sad to think that such a perfect man would die today.

But she **had** to do it.

* * *

 **I honestly don't know if to continue this story. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

It was official. Tenten didn't _want_ to kill Neji Hyuga. He didn't call her up to his room to 'deflower' her, but to bring her upstairs on the balcony to show her the stars.

And this was the reason why Tenten had excused herself and was now in the bathroom.

She hated herself for what she did for a living. Why did she do this?

The girl already knew the answer, it was for the money. Ever since she was young the brunette was poor. What she was doing now was something she used to do often.

Memories of sneaking into the neighborhood of the rich attempted to creep in. She had many friends at the time they were all filthy rich while she pretended to be in the same league though she never was not even close.

Oh the thought brought back all the memories, oh how she wished she could erase them. Especially those friends.. especially _**that**_ boy.

* * *

 _ **~Flash Back~**_

"Hey!"

The young boy looked up to see his friend who he had invited to see him. He smiled when he saw her and the fact that he rarely smiled made her feel great.

"So what is it you want to show me?" Tenten lit up as she asked this.

The last time the boy had seen her he said the next time they meet he'd have something for her; she'd be lying if she said she wasn't excited to the point where she'd implode.

"Well... Remember how you said you always wanted to travel and see the world? I can take you!" the boy laughed with a hint of pink on his cheeks .

Tenten's eyes were now wide. All she **_ever_** wanted to do was travel. Her friend used to have to leave the country often and he'd always tell her all about his trips, he'd also bring souvenirs. _He never forgot about her_.

"How?" Tenten was now right next to his face, their noses almost touching and he was flustered. Her friend's reaction caused her to sit 3 feet away embarrassed.

"Well I can't.. just yet but I promise I will! But I can't now, so that's why I got you this.." the young boy pulled out a little black box from behind his back. to her surprise he held both hands open and bowed his head while trying to give it to her.

Tenten hesitated.. but she took it and slowly opened it.

It was a gold ring.

...

"I can't accept this." Tenten couldn't. She _wouldn't._

It looked too expensive! This wasn't a big deal to him, the girl knew he was rich and this wasn't anything of importance to him or his family.

Almost all of the souvenirs the boy gave her, she had to sell so that Tenten, her grandmother and sister could have a meal!

She couldn't take it. She'd only _sell_ it.

"No it's yours! ", the boy took the ring from her but only to pull a chain out of his back pocket and attach them.

"Please take this ring.. wear it as a necklace until it fits your finger. It symbolizes that one day I'll marry you (Tenten blushed madly at that part) and I'll take you all over the world with me!"

At this point she wasn't too concerned about him giving her a gift or even that he promised to give her the one thing in this world she wanted more than anything else.

They didn't matter. She was happy as long as they were together.

The girl gave him the biggest bear hug a person could give. Tenten no longer worried about what she'd eat once she returned home.. All she could picture was her wedding.

* * *

"It would have been nice to travel with you" she muttered in the bathroom mirror. Tenten pulled her necklace's ring from her chest and placed the ring on her finger.

She then pulled out a knife from the lingerie she wore under her clothes.

"I'm so sorry..one day I hope you can forgive me".

There was no backing down. This was her job,her life. She was nobody's charity case!

Neji Hyuga was her target and her mission would be completed even if it was her last...

~0~

She crept oh so silently back into the room, one hand behind her back and hoping he wouldn't turn around until she was ready to shove her knife in his gut delivering a quick,almost painless death also she'd be getting paid 80 million ryo. She would be taking someone's life but she'd it'd be worth it.

...

Tenten almost gasped when she realized in a fast, sharp movement that the man who was once in front of her was now behind her. And the knife she once held was now slightly touching the skin of her neck.

"H-how did you...", she managed to say while tears were threatening to make there way to her eyes.

He scoffed. "It was simple really.. the chances of someone losing there invitation and not reporting it is slim to none.. and also once in our conversation you mentioned me recently being promoted from position in Hyuga Corp.. there was no way you could have known that...

"But I am of a wealthy family.. we have connections." she argued.

"You said that you were of the lower working class"

The brunette couldn't help but laugh, she was caught in her own lies. Personally it was truly pathetic !

"So are you gonna slit my throat or what?", she said calmly a smirk forming on her face. Sure she was panicking on the inside but a true assassin never showed fear on the outside.

"Hn, I would but.. that wouldn't look to good on the new C.E.O of Hyuga Conglomerates. " he muttered softly while ushering her to walk forward.

"So here's the plan.. I'm going too take you down stairs , Hand you over to the authorities and your going to tell them _**everything.**_ From who sent you hear to why they want me dead.

"Understand?". she nodded slowly, there was no point in making the man who could end her life mad. But she'd _**never**_ tell her secrets.

Why?

She had a family to protect. It might've only consisted of two people but they were her world, the reason she lived

_ to be continued_

* * *

Review Please! :DDD


End file.
